


Idolatry

by Deathtouch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Chair Bondage, E-stim, Electricity, Enemas, Gags, Kidnapping, Leather, Masks, Medical, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shaving, Speculum, Straight Razors, Stretching, spider gag, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which rhys gets taken away by zer0 for enema filled non consensual medical kink</p><p>
  <i>“Help!” he tried to shout, but his voice came out a panicked squeak. This wasn’t a dream; this was real, and he was stuck. “Shit, somebody! Help!” he tried again, and managed to sound a little louder this time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zer0 appeared out of the corner of his eye. Their mask displayed no indicator of emotion, and their stance left little to intuit. They were just standing there; watching. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolatry

**Author's Note:**

> **please read all tags and warnings before proceeding! this fic includes non-con and medical themed torture!**
> 
> i usually write fics w these kinks but keep them to myself. the enema tag hasn't been updated in so long i thought i should share this one. hopefully someone besides me likes it!
> 
> also i owe a giant thank you to my amazing beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) who basically slayed this fic within an hour of seeing it in his inbox?? what a fucking champion. he puts so much hard work into editing, and there is never enough i can say to show my appreciation. i am so grateful he's around to make my writing better, and i'm so honored he puts up with all of my fanfic. some of it is bizarre and terrible and he reads it all anyway. thank you, subwaywolf. you are perfect and amazing and so kind to me. thank you for your hard work on this fic. thank you for everything. thank you!!

“I mean… if you wanted to... we could...” Rhys put on his most charming smile, then added a bashful look towards his feet and an awkward sort of gesture where he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. 

Zer0 watched all of this unfold with little more than a gleam on their black mask. They offered neither a symbol to display in red LED over their face, nor a word in response; not even a curious tilt to their head to show that they might be listening.  
  
They were still standing there, though. They hadn’t wandered away just yet, so that gave Rhys the impression that he should try and continue with his poor attempt at seduction. He had never really been good at this sort of thing, especially not around someone like Zer0, possibly the coolest Vault hunter ever.

Rhys took an adventurous step forward that Zer0 did not balk back from. He touched at the hard chrome plating of Zer0’s chest armor, fingers touching delicately over the smooth metal. He even offered a doe-like gaze through his lashes, putting out all the stops. “You’re so good at everything. I bet you could make me come, too.”

A bright exclamation point flashed in red in front of Zer0’s face. Rhys had half a second to react, but he was still too slow. The assassin was already whipping out the hilt of their weapon from over their shoulder. The blade digi-structed faster than Rhys could blink and he felt white hot pain searing into the side of his head almost immediately. He knew he wasn’t dead because he hit the dirt with a strangled gasp, but then the world went black as he promptly passed out.

Rhys dreamt he was being dragged across a great expanse of rock and sand by his feet. His head bumped over everything, even pebbles, and each one felt like hell considering the terrible migraine he had. The sun kept flickering on and off like a faulty lightbulb. He tried to reach up to screw it back in properly, but his hands were tied. The sun eventually dimmed, and his dream melted away. 

He was pretty sure he was still dreaming when he woke again. It had to be a dream, a fantasy of some kind. He was naked as the day he was born with his legs spread wide. It took him a second to realize he was laid out on a black leather chair of some kind, the type one might see at Hyperion’s medical R&D wing. His feet were propped up in the stirrups and his ass was on display.  
  
When he tried to sit up he found that he couldn't. In fact, he couldn’t move at all. He could only raise his head, and when he looked down at himself he was horrified to find his prosthetic arm was missing. His flesh and blood arm was strapped to the table at the upper arm, elbow, and wrist. His chest was strapped down, his waist was strapped down; thighs, knees, ankles all strapped in place. Rhys twisted, resisting against the bindings but it was all for naught. 

“Help!” he tried to shout, but his voice came out a panicked squeak. This wasn’t a dream; this was real, and he was stuck. “Shit, somebody! Help!” he tried again, and managed to sound a little louder this time.

Zer0 appeared out of the corner of his eye. Their mask displayed no indicator of emotion, and their stance left little to intuit. They were just standing there; watching. 

“Zer0, dude.” Rhys twisted to face them and a small, manic laugh escaped his throat. “You gotta let me out of here.” It didn’t occur to him that Zer0 might have been the one to do this to him until the words had already been said. Rhys’ panic doubled, and he thought he could feel hysterical tears in the corners of his eyes. “Zer0, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”  
  
Rhys felt cool metal being stuffed into his mouth, clanking quite painfully into his teeth. He made a low startled noise that rose in pitch as he realized it was a gag of some kind. The Zer0 he had been talking to flickered away, nothing more than a deceptive hologram. The real Zer0 stood behind Rhys, dutifully buckling the gag in place. It was a horrible thing, not like a ball gag but instead like some clamp to keep his jaw spread wide. 

Zer0’s mask was just visible, looming over Rhys’ own head. After the gag was secured, they offered a pleasant sound that crackled low through the comm device of their armor. Unfortunately, that was all they said or did, no blinking symbols or poetic words, just a soft noise. Rhys could barely hear it over his own fearful sounds. 

If he couldn’t move and couldn’t beg for mercy, what could he do to stop what was going to happen to him? The horror of that helplessness coupled with the fact that he had no idea what Zer0 planned on doing with him made tears well up in his eyes. He blinked them away, determined not to cry. Zer0 wouldn’t really hurt him, right? They were only a super dangerous master assassin perfectly adept at maiming and killing.

Zer0 mysteriously flitted away, no longer visible in Rhys’ peripheral vision. There were a few quiet, indecipherable noises that Rhys strained unsuccessfully to hear. He tried to gauge his surroundings visually instead. There was little to see besides the three walls in front of and on either side of him. That, and the ceiling. The lights were dim. Rhys felt the impending sense that there was a great expanse of a room behind him, like there was more he was purposely faced not to see. He also thought maybe he was underground because there was absolutely no natural light in the room. 

He tried to figure out if the walls were familiar. He’d been in abandoned Dahl factories, and he knew Hyperion facilities like the back of his hand. This place didn't look like the remnants of either. He wondered if they were even on Pandora. This place was too nice to have been cobbled together with scrap by some Pandoran bandit.

Rhys was truly putting his brain to work, trying to solve the mystery of where he was when he realized he was drooling. The gag kept his mouth open and saliva was dribbling down his bottom lip. It felt so disgusting. He wanted to wipe it off with the back of his hand, but his hand was strapped down. He whined, a sad little noise. The noise turned sharper with surprise as Zer0 appeared at his side. 

The assassin was holding something in their four-fingered hand. Rhys recognized the shape of an aerosol can and squirmed in fear as the can was aimed at the soft of his stomach. He was expecting something terrible or painful, like the burn of corrosive slag, but instead shaving cream oozed out. It settled on his skin so lightly he scarcely felt it. 

Rhys lifted his head and watched with uncertainty as Zer0 rubbed the soft foam into his skin rather sweetly. It kind of tickled, actually. Zer0 was still wearing a full suit of leather and armor, and their hands were protected by leather gloves. The leather was warm, worn, and soft. 

Rhys was still scared, but he was starting to wonder if Zer0 was actually taking him up on his offer about sex. Was this just their way of getting down? Were they into weird bondage and shaved bodies? Zer0 lathered shaving cream lower and lower, following Rhys' happy trail to the soft brown pubic hair surrounding his cock. Rhys couldn’t help but think he was right.

He wished he could ask, but all Rhys could do was drool as Zer0 careful applied shaving cream to the base of his cock and then his sensitive balls. Rhys' back arched a little, and he made a gentle noise, but Zer0 continued without hesitation. The feeling of their fingers wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Maybe in different circumstances Rhys would be able to enjoy himself more thoroughly, because it really wasn’t that bad. 

When the preparation was finished, Zer0 wiped their hands free of excess shaving cream on Rhys’s thighs. They revealed a straight razor next. Rhys wasn’t scared this time, and he didn’t make any noise or squirm.

Zer0 brought the razor to his skin and shaved away strip after strip of hair. Rhys watched as the freshly applied shaving cream disappeared with each stroke, taking hair along with it. He didn’t usually shave or landscape down there, and he knew it was going to be hell to grow it back out, but he actually didn’t mind the treatment. 

Zer0 proved to be especially careful and cautious with Rhys’ cock and balls. They had such steady hands, and they were so concentrated on the task, that Rhys wasn’t too nervous having a blade so close to his goods.  
  
In the end, he was shaved completely clean without a nick or scratch on him. Zer0 stepped away and produced a towel from somewhere just out of Rhys’ line of sight. They wiped away the lasts of the shaving cream from Rhys’ skin, including his thighs, and then wiped their own hands. The soft of the towel actually felt nice. 

For the first time since that exclamation point, Zer0 offered some form of expression. :) appeared in red, illuminated before the face of their mask. 

“Soft.” They pointed out in a low grumble of a voice with hints of a matter-of-fact tone. They touched their fingers delicately over Rhys’ skin where his happy trail had been. 

As much as he disliked being tied up and gagged, Rhys was glad Zer0 was being nice and gentle with him and wanted to show his appreciation. Since he couldn’t smile with the metal gag keeping his mouth open he managed to form his hand into a thumbs up instead. 

The emoticon flickered away, and Zer0 disappeared again. Rhys steadied himself, wondering what would happen next. There wasn’t anything else to shave. Well, there was, but Zer0 didn’t seem inclined to buzz Rhys’ head or anything. Were they going to fuck now? Were they going to fuck at all? Rhys twisted, trying to look behind him, but the straps tying him down were too restrictive.

As it turned out, Zer0 was wandering back into his line of sight anyway. Instead of shaving cream or a straight razor they had a jar in their hands. Rhys instantly recognized the brown glass and white lid of a petrolatum jar. He had one guess what Zer0 intended to use lubricant like that for, and his suspicions were instantly confirmed when Zer0 moved to stand between Rhys’ wide spread legs.

Zer0 really didn’t seem bothered about the leather of their gloves. They dipped one of their four fingers into the jar of petrolatum and coated it thoroughly. Rhys could just barely see it happening from the angle at which he was strapped down. His heart started hammering in his chest.  
  
He didn’t usually bottom. He'd had things up his ass before, but not an actual cock. He was feeling a little unsure about this but he didn't appear to have much choice in the matter. Rhys eyebrows drew together in concern but he forced himself to take one slow deep breath after another. It was fine. It was going to be fine. He could totally handle this. 

Zer0 stepped closer, and Rhys’ heart rate spiked a little but he tried to convince himself it was in excitement rather than nervousness or fear. With utter efficiency, Zer0 spread slick lubricant over Rhys’ hole. Having his feet in stirrups left him incredibly open and accessible. The petrolatum was cold, and the application of it was a little clinical but overall it didn’t feel bad. What felt weird was the quick and smooth way they stuffed one of their fingers inside of Rhys. 

Thanks to the lubricant it didn't hurt as it entered him, but there was no mistaking that uncomfortable feeling of being breeched. Then came an utterly intrusive sensation as Zer0 kept pressing deeper and deeper. Their fingers were so long and thin that even clad in thick leather Rhys' hole was not stretched painfully wide. The penetration was deep, but it didn't burn or ache. Rhys was glad he was relaxed because the insertion could have been a lot worse.

He made a quiet noise and Zer0 curiously cocked their head, mask lifting a little. They slid their finger back out, leaving Rhys thoroughly coated with slick lubricant inside. As soon as they did, they stalked away again, disappearing from Rhys’ line of sight.  
  
Rhys had a feeling Zer0 might come back naked this time, finally free of that leather suit and metal armor. He’d never actually given real thought to what they looked like under their clothes? Was Zer0 even human? 

Something much worse than a stark naked assassin slid into view beside him though. A tall IV stand was wheeled into place at Rhys side. There was nothing hanging from it, it was just the metal stand, but the sight of it was enough to make Rhys’s stomach bottom out. He watched in anticipation and uncertainty as Zer0 raised a large black rubber bag, bulging on all sides, to hang from the stand. 

Rhys honestly didn’t even know what it was, but he knew it seemed ominous. He tried to turn his head to get a better look and understand what he was seeing. It wasn’t until Zer0 plucked up a long black nozzle attached to a hose that traced its way up to the black bag did Rhys sort of put together what this thing was. He instantly started shaking his head from side to side, trying to say the word ‘please’ or ‘don’t’.  

Zer0 resumed their position between Rhys’ legs, brandishing the nozzle in one of their hands. They did not hesitate to line the bulbous end of the nozzle up. Rhys could just barely feel it touching his hole, not even pressing in but readily in place to do so. He started squirming, trying to get away. 

“Please relax for this. I don’t want to harm you, Rhys. This can be painless.” Zer0’s voice was static-y and too-calm. What was probably meant to be reassurance ended up sounding terrifying. 

Rhys had half a second to process those words before the nozzle was pressing in. He whimpered in pain as it entered him. It was slick enough, sure, Zer0 had made sure that he was lubricated thoroughly. It was just that it was at least twice the width of that long thin finger that had entered him, and just as long if not longer.  
  
Zer0 didn’t stop until the nozzle was buried in deep, settling so uncomfortably far into Rhys’ body that he swore he could feel the damn thing all the way up in his guts. His whimper tapered off into a guttural groan of pain. 

He was given no time at all before Zer0 started the flow of water. Rhys couldn’t quite feel it at first, still adjusting to the awful intrusion of the nozzle. The more water that flowed into him, the more he could feel the pressure. Zer0 just stood there between his legs, head angled curiously, mask emotionless and vacant.

Rhys arched and pushed, trying to force the nozzle out along with the water inside of him. He felt the nozzle give a little, but Zer0 quickly moved to press it back into place. Rhys cried out in frustration. The water continued to flow into him, and all he could do was lay there and take it.  
  
The feeling of pressure grew and grew as the seconds ticked by. Rhys made his discomfort clear and Zer0 reached up to gently rub his freshly shaved lower abdomen. The touch of his leather gloves was so soft and kind, the complete opposite of the unrelenting way he was subjecting Rhys to being bound, gagged, and now cleaned out against his will. 

The bag didn’t appear to be getting any smaller, but Rhys swore he was getting fuller and fuller. A cramp in his stomach sent him crying out gently, but Zer0 continued his gently rub his stomach as if to will the cramp away. 

He was feeling impossibly full. His stomach was aching. He wanted to break through the straps; rip from the chair and go running to the bathroom. He strained against his restraints and moaned pathetically, but he didn’t have the strength to bust free. It felt like his guts were going to explode. A wayward glance at the black bag told him they were nowhere near done and new tears filled his eyes. 

His belly grew so large he could see it without even trying to look at it. It was distended and swollen. He looked like he was pregnant or worse. This whole thing was humiliating and invasive and it hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn’t help it when he started crying in earnest, the tears that had filled his eyes fell from them freely.

Just when Rhys thought he wasn’t going to be able to take anymore, Zer0 surprised him by suddenly sliding the nozzle out. There was a pinch of pain that came with its removal, but the sensation was overshadowed by the geyser-like release of water that came immediately after. Rhys didn’t even try to hold back. He wanted this stuff out of him, and he didn’t care that if was splattering all over the floor just so long as it wasn’t inside his body stretching him out and making him feel sick. 

Zer0 had wisely stepped out of the way, circling around to stand beside Rhys instead of in the splash zone. He went back to rubbing Rhys’ stomach, but this time it was almost as if he was trying to encourage the water back out. Rhys didn’t want Zer0 to touch him ever again after subjecting him to something so horrible, but what choice did he have?

Every time he thought he was done and empty of all the water, he need only wait a long moment or two before more rushed out of him in a gush. Each time it happened he cried, humiliated and exhausted from forcing the water back out. It took a long time before Rhys truly felt wrung out. Zer0 perked up a while, tilting their head as if to assess Rhys body. They nodded and reached for the nozzle. 

“Again,” they announced matter-of-factly. 

Rhys shouted in defiance and chafed his skin raw trying to fight back. There was nothing he could do. Zer0 inserted the nozzle again, they turned on the water again, and Rhys was forced to endure the whole terrible thing another time. The second round was just as bad as the first. He was a true sobbing mess throughout the entirety of his second enema, crying out as his belly filled and moaning low in pain during the lengthy evacuation of water from his body. 

When he was finally empty, again, Zero offered a red ^_^ on the display of their mask. “Clean,” they commented pleasantly before patting Rhys fondly on the stomach. 

Rhys sniffled, staring hatefully at Zer0. If Zer0 wanted him clean, there were easier ways they could have done it than a torturous double set of enemas. The floor was covered with water, Rhys felt like he’d been run over by a bus, and all for what? This absolutely was not worth the lay. 

Thankfully Zer0 wheeled away that god awful IV stand, taking it back wherever it had come from. Rhys was glad it was gone from his line of sight. He never wanted to see that black rubber bag again for the rest of his life. 

Though he would have liked to escape, he knew he was stuck. Instead of fighting futilely against the straps, he tried to recover from what had just happened to him. He had to mentally prepare himself for what would be next. Rhys wished he could wipe the tears from his eyes and the itchy drool from his neck, but he couldn’t. He could stop crying though, and so he forced himself to suck it up and just breathe.

Sex had to be next, right? Zer0 wasn’t preparing him for nothing. As much as Rhys didn’t want to do it now, he was going to have to power through it. He would have to put up with it until Zer0 came, and then hopefully he’d be let go. Then they could both forget this had ever happened. 

Zer0 did eventually circle back around to where Rhys was strapped down. They weren't naked, though, they were still wearing their full armor. Rhys wanted to scream. Either Zer0 was going to whip their sex organ out and fuck in all leather and metal, or they weren't done torturing Rhys yet. Rhys had the sneaking suspicion it was the latter. His suspicions were immediately confirmed when he caught the glinting of something metal in Zer0’s hands. 

Rhys could barely see it from the angle in which he was sitting, but that was just fine because as soon as Zer0 got into place between his knees they proudly showed off the item for Rhys to see. He wasn’t quite sure what it was at first, but the longer he looked the more he understood. It was a three pronged speculum. Something he had never had the displeasure of seeing in real life before today, otherwise he might have realized what it was sooner. 

It took him a minute to react. He shook his head gently at first, then more vehemently as he watched Zer0 slick the prongs with petrolatum. Rhys started chanting the word “no” over and over again, but with the gag it was little more than scared garbled noises. That didn’t stop him from repeating himself in panicked fear. 

His hole was already loose from the fingering, and the large enema nozzle. He was still wet and slick as well, so the prongs were inserted with surprising ease. Rhys barely felt anything at first. He felt it enough to whimper, but it was more in worried anticipation than in pain. It was when Zer0 squeezed the handles that pulled the prongs apart that the burning stretch made him really cry out.

The handles of the speculum clicked as they squeezed them. One click hurt, but two clicks was worse. Three clicks and Rhys shouted in pain, his hole stretched to a wider size than he was sure it’d ever been in his entire life. He’d never taken a cock up his ass before, only toys, and this was why. It was painful to have his hole forced so wide, and Zer0 was relentless as they squeezed the handles yet again until they heard a forth click. Only then did they pause to let Rhys rest and gather himself. 

It was less of a chance to recover and more just Rhys sitting there, body rigid, ass aching in pain for a long moment. The burning sting didn’t ease and the ache didn’t stop. Just as the intensity of it all began to lessen a little Zer0 squeezed the handles one last time. Rhys screamed out an unbecoming guttural scream as the speculum’s prongs opened up to their widest setting. 

He could feel his hole gaping wide. He could practically feel the air of the room against the inner walls of his body. It was wrong and he hated it. He wanted this thing out of him, but Zer0 made sure it stayed in place. They kept one hand on the handles of the speculum at all times, ensuring that it kept Rhys' hole pried open. 

They reached into a pouch of their belt with their free hand, producing something Rhys couldn’t properly see. Anything other than the pain he was feeling was irrelevant to him, though. A graceful flick of Zer0’s wrist and the item in his hand lengthened and elongated. Rhys was reminded of the horrible nightsticks the security guards at Hyperion used sometimes; black things that unsheathed in a similar fashion. This was no nightstick, it was much too small for that; no thicker than a pencil.

Rhys was still too distracted and upset about the speculum to worry about whatever the black thing was. Up until it buzzed in Zer0’s hands and the tip let off a terrifying electric crackle of blue sparks. That got Rhys’ attention. He started shouting, flexing against the relentless straps that held him down. His efforts were useless, and Zer0 put the tip of the black stun-stick inside of him anyway. 

Rhys’ hole was stretched so wide he genuinely couldn’t even feel it. The stick was so small it passed through his inner walls without touching him. He felt it when the tip of the stick touched his prostate though. Zer0 must have been aiming directly at it because the tip prodded the exact spot with remarkable precision.  
  
There was half a second of sensationless touching before Rhys’ body suddenly convulsed. An electric current ran through him, seizing up every single one of his muscles. He couldn’t even scream. 

An orgasm ripped out of him like burning fire. His cock hadn’t even been hard a second ago, but come erupted from him with such a force that it hurt more than anything. Any tingling inklings of pleasure were masked by the sheer, encompassing pain of it all. The current gave way after a moment and Rhys’ body fell into a state of exhausted limpness. He felt dazed, like he couldn’t see what was right in front of him. His body ached deep within and his balls felt empty in the complete worst way. 

Zer0 brought him back to attention by gently wiping up the come from his stomach with a too-soft towel. The feeling of it on the tip of Rhys’ cock was over-sensitive agony and he made pathetic, vulnerable noises of pain and anguish.  
  
Zer0 wasn’t done with him though, not by a long shot. The speculum was still in place, and they still had that horrible black stick in their hand. As soon as they were done cleaning up the come, Zer0 tossed the towel aside and tested the charge on the stick again.

They inserted the electronic device into Rhys' gaping hole a second time. It gently prodded into his prostate which was now raw and tender. Mercifully, Rhys blacked out as he felt the second dose of electric current pulse through him. He knew his body was being forced to orgasm again, but the sensation of it all went away and his mind went black.

When Rhys awoke there was no gag, no straps, and his feet weren’t even in stirrups. His body felt absolutely wrecked, but knowing he wasn’t tied down actually made him feel a little safe. Zer0 was cleaning up the wet mess on the floor with a mop and bucket. It was inexplicable to see someone wearing such technologically advanced armor standing there with so simple a tool in their hands. 

Zer0 cocked their head when they noticed Rhys awaken. A bright red :) displayed on the screen.

“Ah, welcome back, Rhys,” Zer0 greeted, low and gravely over their comms. “I made you come, just as asked. You may pay me directly.” The :) switched over to $$$ as they spoke. 

Rhys somehow found the strength to put his face in his hand. As angry and used as he felt, he knew in that moment that this was all his own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
